leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Game Boy micro
|type=Handheld |colors= |zw=yes }} The Game Boy micro (Japanese: ゲームボーイミクロ Game Boy micro) is Nintendo's second redesign of the Game Boy Advance. It was released in late 2005 and marketed towards the "image conscious" consumer, with emphasis placed on its small size and sleek design. The Game Boy micro was not as successful as Nintendo hoped it would be. This is commonly attributed to the fact that the console was released after the Nintendo DS, which not only included more advanced features, such as Wi-Fi and true 3D graphics, but itself contained a port to play Game Boy Advance games. It was available for US$99.99 in most stores, although by the end of its lifespan it could be found for only US$19.99 brand new. While no games were released specifically for the Game Boy micro, it is capable of playing all Game Boy Advance games with the exception of the e-Reader. Specifications The Game Boy micro is available in four colors: black, blue, purple, and silver. A number of specially designed consoles were also released, including one themed for Pokémon (see below). Among these also includes one made for the twentieth anniversary of Nintendo, which was made to look like the controller of the . Incompatibilities * The Game Boy micro lacks the processor required to play Game Boy and Game Boy Color games. As a result, it can only play Game Boy Advance games. * The micro's Game Link Cable port is a different shape than that of a standard Game Link Cable. This means that an adapter is required for a micro to communicate with an older Game Boy Advance model. * The micro is incompatible with the original Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter. As a result, a micro-compatible version was released. * The micro cannot connect to a Nintendo GameCube using a GCN-GBA connector cable due to the required adapter and the GBA-GCN cable being unable to connect correctly. ** However, this is purely a mechanical limitation. Using adapters (third-party or self-built), they can be connected. Pokémon games |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2002 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire | Pinball | 2003 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | style=" " | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | style=" " | 2005 |} Game Boy Advance Video Several Pokémon titles were released on Game Boy Advance Video, a series of GBA cartridges that play videos. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon GBA Video: For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! | Video playback | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon GBA Video: Johto Photo Finish | Video playback | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon GBA Video: Pokémon—I Choose You | Video playback | 2004 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon GBA Video: Beach Blank-Out Blastoise | style="background:#FFF" | Video playback | style="background:#FFF; " | 2004 |} Special Pokémon editions * A promotional Pokémon Game Boy micro was released in Japan on November 17, 2005. It is black and red with a metallic silhouette of above the A and B buttons. File:Pikachu Game Boy micro.png|Pikachu Game Boy micro External links *Nintendo (Japanese) *Game Boy micro site (archive) References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles fr:Game Boy micro it:Game Boy Micro ja:ゲームボーイミクロ zh:Game Boy micro